Another Year Older (2001, SuperMalechi's version)
Another Year Older is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 6 released In December 15, 2001. It was then releaseded on DVD in December 7, 2005. Plot It's Emily birthday and Barney, B.J., Baby Bop and the kids want to make it special. The special guests are their old friends: Michael, Amy, Carlos, Tina, Shawn, Min, Kahty, Jesse, Derek, Tohsa, Kristen, Jason, Luci, Maria, David. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Emily *Kim *Robert *Stephen *Kelly *Derek *Luci *Maria *Amy *Tina *Kathy *Min *Shawn *Carlos *Kristen *Jason *Tosha *Michael *David *Jeffery *Jesse *Rebbeca Dancer Cast: *Guard/King *Wild West Pony *Elephant *Bear *Spider *Clown Songs *'Barney Theme Songs' *'Big and Little' *'Hooray It Your Birthday' *'Fiesta Song' *'The Wheel On The Bus' *'The Advenutre Songs' *'Musical Castle Sing Along Medley (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops, Mr. Knickerbocker)' *'Castles So High' *'What Makes a Flower So Pretty?' *'Look at Me, I'm Three' *'You Can Count on Me' *'Here in the Forest' *'And the Green Grass Grows All Around' *'It's a Great Day' *'Yankee Doodle' *'Wave the Flags' *'Laugh With Me' *'Knights' Dance' *'Musical Castle Costume Parade (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy?)' *'I Put a Smile On' *'I'm the King' *'Musical Castle Celebration (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band, Wave the Flags (Reprise)' *'It's a Great Day (Reprise)' *'This Old Man' *'Yum Yum Songs' *'Nothing Beats a Pizza' *'Brushing My Teeth' *'Get Along Little Doggies' *'Cowboy Wild West Songs Mash-up: Home on the Range, Turkey in the Straw, The Dino Dance' *'The Elephant Song' *'The Popcorn Songs' *'The Baby Bop Hop' *'Rock N Roll Star' *'When The Circus Comes To Town' *'No Matter Where They Are' *'Itsy Bitsy Spider' *'Book Are Fun' *'The Exercise Song' *'Icy, Creamy Ice Cream' *'Respect' *'Happy Birthday to You' *'Everyone is Special' *'I Love You' Another Year Older Previews 2001 Opening *'Dark Blue FBI Warning' *'Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)' *'Barney Home Video Logo (1995-)' *More Barney Songs More Barney Songs Previews *'Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999)' *'Barney Theme Songs (Season 4 Version)' *'Another Year Older Title Card' Closing *'End Credits' *'Let's Play School Preview' *'Barney's Super Singing Circus Preview' *'Barney in Outer Space Preview' *'Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)' Notes: *''Barney his has 1997 costume.'' *''BJ his has 1995 costume.'' *''Baby Bop has his 1996 costume.'' *'The Barney costume from "''My Party With Barney" My is used in this home video . ''' *''The musical arrangments from "Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday" are used in this home video Unlike in A Picture of Health Growing returns to it's original verse arrangement Barney songs from the first Generation.'' *''Production film for this November 16, 1999.'' *''This nobody says "goodbye" at the end. Jason signs "I Love You" to Barney at the end of this video special, before the confetti streamers and balloons comes down. It's also the ninth time he's done that, after "I Can Be a Firefighter!" Baby Bop, BJ, Amy, Kristen, Luci, Min, Stephen, Emily, and Jeffery appear together.'' *''The version of Big and Little is similar to the "All About Opposites".'' *''The version of Hooray It Your Birthday is similar to the "Birthday Ole".'' *'The version of Fiesta Song is similar to the "Let's Go on Vacation".' *''The version of The Wheel On The Bus is similar from "Barney's Colorful World!".'' *''The version of The Adventure Songs is similar from "E-I-E-I-O".'' *''The version of Happy Dancin' is similar from "Up & Down On & Off with Barney".'' *''The version of Castle So High is similar from "Barney's Musical Castle".'' *''The version of Here in the Forest is similar from "Barney's Musical Castle".'' *''The version of Look At Me I'm Three is similar from "Numbers Numbers".'' *''The version of Happy Birthday To Me is similar from "Barney's Big Surprise!".'' *''The version of It A Great Day is similar from "Barney's Musical Castle".'' *'The version of I Put a Smile On is similar from "A to Z With Barney".' *''The version of Musical Castle Celebration is similar from "Barney's Musical Castle".'' *''The version of Yum Yum Songs is similar from "Shake Your Dino Tail!".'' *''The version of Nothing Beats a Pizza is similar from "Barney's Pajama Party".'' *''The version of "Get Along Little DoggiesThe version of Cowboy Wild West Songs Mash-up: Home on the Range, Turkey in the Straw, The Dino Dance is similar from "Sharing is Caring!", "Shapes and Colors All Around" and "Come on Over to Barney's House".'' *''The version of The Elephant Song is similar from "Bunches of Boxes"'' *''The version of The Popcorn Songs is similar from "Barney's It's Nice to Meet You".'' *''The version of Itsy Bitsy Spider is similar from "Barney Animal ABC's".'' *'The version of Rock N Roll Star is similar from "Barney Rocks!".' *''The version of No Matter Where They Are is similar from "Happy Mad Silly Sad".'' *''The version of Book Are Fun is similar the one were from ("A-Counting We Will Go", "Most Loveable Moments" and "Let's Go To The Moon").'' *''The version of The Exercise Song is similar from "Excellent Exercise!". '' *''The version of Icy, Creamy Ice Cream is similar from "Barney's Beach Party".'' *''The version of "Happy Birthday to You is similar from "It Your Birthday, Barney!".'' *''The version of I Love You is similar to the Barney's Musical Castle This version, like the A Very Merry Christmas version, used violin instrumentals with the Season 5-6 Just Imagine, I Love My Friends, Let's Go to the Farm, Let's Go to the Fire House, Musical Zoo, Ready, Set, Play! , Barney's Christmas Star, I Can Do It!, , Furry Friends, All Around the Park, Celebrating Around The World, Clean Up, Clean Up! version beginning with Season 1 's key and the Season 2's key for this show.'' *''The end credit music is the same from "Planes, Trains & Cars".'' *''Pictures from Barney in Concert, I Just Love Bugs, A Camping We Will Go!, 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, The Exercise Circus!, Barney Live! In New York City, Stop, Look and Be Safe!, Campfire Sing-Along, At Home with Animals, Barney & The Kids for Character, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Camera Safari, Classical Cleanup and Barney's Fun & Games are shown in Kelly's photo album.'' *''References from Barney's Band are mentioned.'' *''Stephen wears the same clothes in "Aunt Rachel Is Here!".'' *''Emily wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "It's Home to Me".'' *''Jeff wears the same clothes in "Good Job!".'' *''Kim wears the same clothes in "Birthday Olé".'' *''Kristen wears the same clothes in "What a World We Share".'' *''Danny wears the same clothes in "Barney's Beach Party".'' *''Hannah wears the same clothes in "It's Home to Me".'' *''Kessha wears the same clothes in "Hidden Treasures".'' *''Linda wears the same clothes in "What's in a Name?".'' *''Chip wears the same clothes in "Ready, Set, Go!".'' Quotes *Barney: Nice job, everyone. *Michael: When we take turns, we are respectful to everyone. *Barney: That's right, Michael. *BJ: Say, Adam. I love taking turns. *Adam: Right, BJ. *Barney: Taking turns are respectful. *(BJ, Stephen, Kim, Jeff, Emily look at a Pizza Book, and it has pictures from Barney's avdenutre Bus) Closed Captioned version *Barney: Everyone is special, even you, BJ. *BJ: Yeah. Everyone is fun too. *Barney: You're right, BJ. *Michael: Barney, we had a lot of fun. *Barney: That's right, Michael. (music starts for I Love You) It was a special day, and sharing it with the people you love. *BJ, Baby Bop and Kids: Oh. *(Barney chuckles) *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family, With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: I love you, you love me. We're best friends like friends should be, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? (music ends) *BJ: Aww. It was great. *(balloons, streamers, and confetti starts coming down as BJ, Baby Bop and the kids cheer in "Wow!" shock) *Barney: Oh boy! *(Barney chuckles) *Baby Bop: (looks at the viewer (s)) Thank you so much for coming to visit us today. I had a great time with you and all of my friends. I'll see you again soon. Bye for now. *(Baby Bop waves to the viewer(s), blows a kiss, and Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids continuing cheering, and laughing as the balloons streamers and confetti continues to down videos) Category:Birthday Special Category:Season 6 Video Category:Barney Videos